Caves
by slytheringirl934
Summary: Kili/OC kili and the company are wandering and find a young elf female hurt and alone in a cave. Shes had a tough time. She needs help. So what hapens when Kili comforts her? Reviews really apprieciated!
1. An Awkward Greeting

Guys!" Kili shouts, "look..." The company had been passing a near by cave, when Kili had shouted out. The others tred over on their horses and spot what Kili had seen; an elven woman, tied to the cave wall. She appears to be deserted, and only bound there by rough, fraying, pieces of rope. The company stand at the entrance, and Kili wanders in. He bends low, and begins to untie the ropes around my ankles, which had been digging in, and chaffing against my skin. I am so pale, that the red marks they leave behind are extremely visible, and only make me more self-concious of the situation I'm in. The most arkward thing is, I am naked. Completely, stark naked; not a single scrap of cloth covering my body. He unties the rope around my wrists, and then it progressively gets worse. He quickly undoes the rope around my neck, being gently with his caloused fingers. I expected a dwarfs fingers to be rough, and clumsy, but he is far from that. Then my waist follows. I close my eyes as he pulls the rope from my hips, not once skimming the skin that lie there, and stands up, ripping the gag from my mouth, so fast it's painless. Kili then takes off his coat, and passes it to me. It is too big, and covers up all the areas that shouldn't be exposed, which I am forever grateful for.

Fili, who's name I learn when Kili, his brother, adresses him, suddenly comes forward, and asks what has happened to me, to end up in this situation. But Kili stops him in his tracks, and tells me to follow him to his horse, outside the cave, where I sit behind him; embarrased, ashamed and arkwarkd, three things that are horrible to experience, especially all at once. "What is your name?" Kili asks, as he helps me mount onto the horse. "Mayana" I reply, before he grabs the reigns, and tugs so the horse begins to trot. When we start to move, Kili and I are at the back of the party. I feel tired-sleep is incredibly hard when you're tied to a rocky cave wall-and wanted to sleep. Kili leans back, and whispers, "how are you doing back there?" I look at him, and whisper back, "I'm a little tired." He nods, and then says, simply, "then go to sleep. I'm not going to deny you your basic human rights. "How?" I ask, not quite sure how this is going to work. "Well...you wrap your hands around my...um...waist, and...um...rest your head on my shoulder." he says, smiling slightly, and blushing. "Either shoulder is fine...I don't mind" he adds, rambling on, trying to cover his akwardness, but only making it ten times worse for himself. I nod, and wrap my arms around his waist, trying to think nothing of how it felt, and how we must of looked to anyone who glanced over at us, at that particular moment, and comfortably place my head on his right shoulder. "Thanks." I mumble, and, before I can stop myself, "By the way, you smell nice," I add, my face getting hotter. He smells like spices and fruits; far more exotic than the confinements of the elven kingdoms I originate from. I hear a qiuet laugh as I drift into sleep.


	2. Apples and Grapes

When I wake up, I hear a soft, "sleep well?" I lift my head, and reply, "yes, thank you," and then realise exactly where I was resting my head, in the same position I had been the night before, and detach myself from his body, internally scolding myself, for making a fool of myself. I should of let go as soon as I opened my eyes, whether I liked the way it felt, or not. "You seemed to let go rather quickly, then. I haven't got an infection, you know?" the dwarf states. I blush when he pauses. "Yes, I know." I reply. It's all I coud say. I must of sound like an uninterested, nervous, idiot. "Are you well rested?" he asks, tugging on the reigns of his horse, as we enter a tree-surrounded clearing. "Very, thank you. Did you sleep at all? I would hate to have been a burden on your health" I ask. "No...but its fine. None of my fellowship slept, either. We have gone many a night, without resting. The feeling has become accustomed to me, and I to it. Oh look...we're stopping."

Kili jumps off the horse and helps me down, immediately, before going to meet his brother, in the middle of the clearing. I find shade under a near by tree, and sit down, hoping to find a moment of clarity, to think the past 24 hours over, on my own, with little or no disturbances, watching my surroundings, as I do so. The dwarves are spread out in the open space, and are in groups of two's and three's, defined by their families, I guess. Kili and Fili are kicking a pinecone about. Fili is more skilled and stronger, as he is older, whereas Kili has less control and is over enthusiastic. They are both grinning, and I glance down at my hands before they notice me staring.

An apple falls beside me, and I pick it up with curiosity. I have seen apples before in my time at the elven castle, but never before have I had the opportunity to eat the fruit fresh from the tree. The servants had always cleaned, and sometime, prepared the fruits and delicasies for me and the rest of my large family. I wipe it on my coat and toke a small bite. It tastes fresh, so I toke another, larger bite. It's delicious and crunchy, so much so that I devour the whole friut. I am just lying down, on my back, when a voice above me asks, "grape?" I open my eyes, and see Kili looking down at me, a handful of grapes in his hand. I sit up again, not miding that he has disturbed me. He takes my hand, and tips half of what hes holding into my palm. Then he sits beside me, leaning against the tree, eating what remains in his hands.

After a few minutes I lay down, my head perpendicular to Kili's body, "Come here." he instructs, patting his lap. I wriggle closer, and lay the back of my head near Kili's groin, on his legs, feeling a tad arkward. I pop a grape in my mouth, the sweet, tangy juices spilling across my tongue, and suddenly a hand is raking through my hair. Kili grabs one of the grapes from my hand, and pops it between my lips, and into my mouth. The noise that I make when I suck the grape in, makes Kili giggle, so I laugh too, gazing up into his deep brown eyes. And that's when I realize he's staring at me.

"Would you like to sleep, Kili?" I ask, remembering how he'd had a lack of rest the previous night, and his eyes looked full of exhaustion. " I don't think I can." he replied. I stand up, and gaze over Kili: his long, brown hair, which I want to run my hands through, his short, groomed stubble, which will soon be growing out, and unkempt, his deep brown eyes, twinkling with what I assume to be lust, muscled arms, which I want to grab onto, and touch. And, to top that all off, a bulging erection, stretching against his breeches. And, my god doesn't it look good there, the material too tight, and restricting, outlining his manhood all too well. I'm suprised I'm not drooling, but I'm glad I keep my composture, considering there are multiple other dwarfs, a wizard, and a hobbit in our midst. Then, he notices me gazing, my eyes glued to that spot right between his legs, and before either of us can say anything, Fili walks over.

"May I speak to you, mayana?" FIli asks me. "OK." I say, confused. He drags me behind a near tree, not being at all gentle wit the way he treats me, unlike his brother. "You're turning my brother into a mess, look at the way he's looking at you, look at the way he's acting for you. You're going to have him wrapped around your little finger sooner or later, no doubt. You need to sort him out, or leave him alone, and let me deal with it, instead!" I shake my head, even more confused now, and reply, "In a mess? What do you mean by 'sort him out'?" Fili just glares at me, like he wants th rip my throoat out, and then mumbles, "just let me do it, and keep your cunt away from my brother!," before he wanders off, towards Kili. Fili pulls Kili up, and behind a tree, trying to obscure them for the view of Thorin Oakenshield's company. I sneak behind, fascinated, yet terrifyed, by Fili's behaviour, and watch!


	3. Holy Shit!

Hello brother." Fili says, almost in a creepy, advancing manner, reaching a hand towards Kili. A smirk spreads across the golden-haired boy's face, as he awaits his brother's response. "Hello." Kili backs into a tree, trying to avoid the touch of his older brother. Never before had he tried to do something like this,and Kili wasn't sure what his elder wanted right now. Fili advances and starts to rub Kili's crotch, which is already rock hard from the moment we shared minutes before this. Is this what Fili had meant by 'sort him out'? To touch him in the ways all men seem to love?

"What are you doing, Fili!? Back off!" The long-haired, younger brunette screams, shoving Fili away from his body. "I'm going to do exactly what you want, my dear little Brother. I'm going to suck that delicious cock of yours, that I can see straining against the fabric of your breeches. That little elven wench did this to you , did she? You know something, Kili? She's not the type of girl to give out to a guy like you, no matter how sexy you are. You need me, the one who's always taken care of you since Dad died, to make you cum. What you need, is my lips stretched around your thick shaft, not some elven whore" I put my hand over my mouth, as Fili unties Kili's breeches. I want to look away, but I can't no matter how hard I try.

"NO! I'm your brother, for fucks sake!" Kili shouts. "I love you Fili, but as a brother, and that's all. This obsession with me that you have, it needs to end, and end now. Some people are into this whole incest thing, or whatever, but not me, Fili. I'm straight, anyway." The future King, ignores his brother's wishes, which isn't something you'd do for the people you love, and pulls his brother's cock from his breeches, completely, and I'm taken aback by his huge 9-inch length. surely he hasn't been eeping that penned up behing those laces all day everyday. Holy shit, it's gorgeous! However, I can't watch the scene before me anymore, so I burst into the clearing and drag Fili out of the way., having no idea where my strength and courage came from. "If he's telling you to stop, you stop!" I scream at Fili. "You're supposed to respect the wishes of the ones you love, and he's fucking family to you!" I'm not backing off now, you elven slut. Have your little bit of fun. Enjoy it. It isn't going to last long, trust me" Fili says, before leaving.

"Kili, are you OK?" I ask, whispering. "Yeah-that came as a shock...he's never done anything like that before. He's never even hinted that he likes me, in more than a brotherly way." Kili is still backed up against the tree, with his long, hard, erect member hanging out his breeches. Well, you can't really say hanging when it's in this state; it's more like it's sticking straight up from above the waistband of his breeches, flattening out against his clothed stomach. I bend low, and start to lace them back up for him. "You really don't have to do that, Mayana. I can manage that by myself" Kili says, as I finish doing up his breeches. Suddenly, overwhelmed with lust, and the part of myself that is telling me that I need to prove to him that I will 'put out' for those I love, I kiss the front of his breeches and rise, saying, whilst pointng in the direction of the campfire through the trees, "I think dinner's ready. Go sort yourself out if you must. I won't tell anyone what you're up too, It'll be our little secret! " i wink at him, then turn and walk away to the campsite.

When I leave the trees, and enter the clearing once again, all the dwarves have gathered around the campfire, and are singing 'Far Over the Misty Mountains', which is my favourit of all the dwarf songs in Middle Earth. We aren't supposed to be taught the songs of other kingdoms, and species, in my home, but, I came across his one song, in a book at the library round the corner from my home. The real life rendition of the song, is much better than reading it off a sheet of crickled old paper, that's fallen from one boo, and shoved into another. I sit beside ori, on one of the logs arounf the fire, who has a squeaky voice, which is adorable, in a way, and has decided to hum. I smile at him, and he smiles back. I join in with the little of the song I know, remembering from the library book, and wait for the return of Kili.

When kili does return, he looks as close to perfect as one can be, not how I would expect him to look like at all. He is obviously the type of man who God has blessed with the ability to look good at all times, even after a wank in the forest. Instead of sitting next to me, however, he sits next to his brother. he completely ignores me, which obviously hurts, and I can't ignore the smug look Fili shoots me, because he's getting what he wants, over what I want. maybe Kili is only doing it, to hide whatever is going on between us, and make sure it looks like him and Fili still get on like brothers do. I can't deny, though, that I am taking it to heart, and ish that he had still picked me over his shit of a brother. I start talking to Ori to draw my attention away from them, and maybe catch their attention to me. Turns out he's really sweet, and has a stutter. I somehow find out that he loves chips and hates green food. We don't talk for long, before some of the dwarves go to sleep. I pick a spot a short distance away from the others and go to bed.

Some of the dwarves were still awake when I drifted off, and at some point I am awoken by Kili laying down near me. Kili. I turn away, until I feel a soft brush of a hand on my shoulder, followed by the tracing of an arrow shape on my back I turn around to face him. He is just gazing at me. Everything is fine until I notice he has a hard on again. Damn, that thing in his breeches in uncontrolable. I try not to smirk, or bite my lip, as I am proud to have dont this to him, and will not do anythig back to punish him for his actions earlier that night. I turn back around to signify I am definitely not in the mood. I almost fall asleep again, when his erection is accidentaly pressed against my back, and it's hard not to be aware of it there. after a few minutes, Kili moves again, and the pressure of his cock against me, is lifted. I lay down again, falling asleep finally, to the sounds of, what I realise is, Kili moaning, wonderfully, as he strokes his beautiful cock.


	4. Breakfast

When I wake all the dwarves are already up. I sit up and a plate of food is thrust into my face; bread and cheese, all held by Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the mountain, the leader of the company. I take it, and I gain a tiny smirk. I smell the plate, and lick my lips. "Thank you," I say, but Thorin has already wandered off to repare his and Bilbo's horse, for the venture out later. We are going to be leaving the clearing and the forest far behind, and \i'm going to travel with these thirteen dwarfs, one hobbit and a wizard, and reach The Misty Mountain with them all.

As I eat, Bofur, a cheeky dwarf, comes and sits beside me, nibbling a piece of leftover cheese. "Enjoying the food, are you?" he asks. I look at him, and he smiles. He obviously isn't interested in my answer, and is just trying to be friendly. This is most likely leading to him asking for something, or telling me something else, irrelevant to this question .I have to smile because you can't deny Bofur a grin, when he looks at you like that. "Yeah, we don't get the basics of bread and cheese back home...it's all cuisine. I like this." I tell him, gesturing to my plate. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asks. Ah, there it is. That's what he's after. Although, I don't think Bofur means any harm when he asks this, how could he? he just wants to know if I'm ready yet, I think. "Um...not now, Bofur. I don't think I can handle it yet." He nods, and I smile. "OK, well, I think young Kili wants a word." I look up at Kili who is sitting across from me on a log. He looks sad, and I take pity. Sad Kili is not something you should have to witness. A sad Kili is like a sad puppy, with those big brow eyes filling with despair.

I get up, wander towards him, and sit beside him. I stare at my feet, until I know Kili's eyes are looking at me. I gaze into them, and when he looks close to tears, I put my head on his shoulder. He laughs, and then goes silent. His laugh is so adorable, my stomch goes fluttery. It's like listening to melting butter, "Mayana, what _did_ happen in that cave?" I sit up straight and try to stay calm, "Kili-I" I start, but I am interrupted. "I won't tell Thorin. I'm just interested. I want to know how you ended up in that compromising situation. Please, Mayana. I want to be the one to help you through this." He place his hand on my knee and starts to draw slow circles. and that broke me. I had to let him hear, then an there, because those last few words he'd just spoken had drilled into me,and imprinted on me. "I-I'll tell you." I say, quietly. "Thank you." he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I was on a walk away from home, and I didn't plan to go as far as I did. I realized how far I had came, and planned to return home, when I was brutally attacked, and beaten to a pulp, before dragged my bruised body away; goblins. When I arrived at the cave it was so dark I couldn't see. Someone tied me up, and then lights came on, from somewhere. It was Azog. the pale orc. I'm still not sure why he didn't just kill me. it would've been better tha what he did do. He hit me, and then raped me, and then they all left me for dead. Three days later you found me. And I am ever grateful. The only good thing about Azog keeping me alive, is that I got to meet you." I finish, whispering. I wrap my arms around him, and rest my head in the crook of his neck. He takes my hand, and after a while, we rise together, and go over to the other dwarves.

For the rest of the day Kili went hunting, with the majority of the dwarves, until the only dwarf remaining with me was Fili. Oh joy! I lay under my tree, when Fili approaches me. He hauls me up, and I scream, but no-one is here to hear me. He shoves me into the largest tree, hard, and I hear the cracking noise my back makes. He puts his hand over my mouth, and pulls my hair, tugging my ear closer to his mouth. "Back. Away. From. My. BROTHER!" Fili growls, throwing me back again. "Why!?" I scream, but all that Fili hears is a mumble, before he moves his hand to around my throat. "Why!?" I croak. "Because he'd rather have me in his bed, being fucked into his sheets, than you, his own brother?" I was obviously too brave to go there, and earn another back-cracking smack against the tree, before he drops me at the base, and I slump downwards. Fili screeches down at me, "Because I want MY way with him, just once, one precious fuck. Long and hard. And, more importantly, I don't like YOU! You're a filthy, scummy cunt!" Fili screeches.


	5. First Taste

This evening Kili fought his brother and lost, over me. I tend to his black eye, and other wounds, before all the dwarves sing, like the night before, and sleep. This time at camp, he sits beside me, not his brother. Ha! Me and Kili stay up, when the others finally all fall asleep. They have to all be asleep for this part.]. I drag Kili into the trees, and whisper in his ear, "I'm going to give you what you want."" Pleasure.

I find a nice, thick tree, and gently push Kili against it; I don't want to hurt him anymore that his shitty brother has already done. I ran a hand down his chest, and let him pull me in and kiss me. His lips were soft and warm, and his tongue begged for a welcome entrance, so I let him in. Our tongues melt together, and I moan into his mouth. He wraps his arms around me, and growls low in his throat. I feel safe with him here, like this. I see the lust in his deep brown eyes, and I start to run a finger, then my palm, over his cock, through his breeches. He grinds harder against my palm, so I put it under his breeches, against his bare skin. and pull his cock out. I squeeze his balls, and stroke his shaft, slowly thin faster, picking up the pace. When I touch the end of his pre-cumming cock, he whimpers. I giggle, then I bring the finger to my lips and suck., making his watch.

I kneel down and undo Kili's breeches. I don't hesitate, and flick my tongue over the tip of his penis. I hear a gasp eminate from Kili's mouth. I take the head of his cock in my mouth, and swirl my tongue around it, bobbing my head up and down. Kili's eyes roll back in his head, and he is growling. The moans and growls are the sexiest noises ever to peetrate my ears, and turn me on to extreme amounts. I take half of his 9 inches in, and move up and down his member as I swirl my tongue, for extra pleasure.

A hand entangles in my hair, and I love how rough it feels! The tug is painful, but it turns me on like fuck. I tip the rest of my head back, and go to 7 inches. But it isn't enough. I look up at Kili, and nod, before he puts his hand behind my head, and shoves his cock into my mouth. He fucks my mouth, vigorously, while he groans, and I smile and giggle around his arousal, making it vibrate. Then...after a few more hard thrusts, Kili cums, pouring down my throat. I gulp down his taste, and slowly extract my lips. I flick my tongue once more around the head, and then I do up his breeches, and kiss him, spitting the last of his seed into his own mouth. I hear an 'mmmm', and then I detach myself, and walk back to camp, to sleep, without a backwards glance.


	6. A Plan of Action

As I wake up in the morning, I hear neighing horses. We are going to leave. Thorin walks up and tells me, "You will have to share a horse." I nod, and then he says, "Perhaps with Ori?" Ori smiles, and then Kili walks over. "She can share with me, Uncle." He beams, and I say to Thorin, "I'll share with Kili, if thats OK with you?" He shares a glance between us both, then says, "of course." He walks off.

"My lady," Kili says, holding his hand out. "Sir," I reply, taking his hand. "You can hold the reigns today, if you want?" he half tells me, half asks. "I would like to," I answer. He helps me onto the horse, and I wait for him to get on, and wrap his arms around my waist. When he does, I grab the reigns, and wait, once again, for everyone else to leave before us, so we can remain at the back.

We have been riding for half an hour, when I feel a hand brush the hair back of my shoulder. It's a gentle touch. A pair of lips start mouthing at my neck, and I gasp, almost letting go of the reigns. I hear a giggle behind me, then the voice says, "relax. Just keep hold of the reigns." I focus on the horse, as a heart is drawn on my bare back; Kili has put his hand up my coat. He works slowly, sensuously drawing shapes and images. As he takes his hand away, we arrive.

We enter the cave, and as we all sit, I burst out crying, and Kili has to drag me outside, to my embarressment. "Whats wrong?" he asks. "Sorry," I say, "It's just...it's a cave...and...last time Iwas in a cave-" Lips pressed against mine. "Tonight, we're gonna make some good memories, to forget the old ones. Each time you go near a cave, you'll only think of me." I smile, and he kisses me harder. We break apart as Ori exits the cave. "Is everything OK, Mayana?" he asks, blushing. God, he is too innocent. "I'm fine, Ori. Why don't we all go back inside?" I insist.


End file.
